Linda Larkin
| birth_place = Los Angeles, California | death_date = | death_place = | other_names = | occupation = Actress, voice actress | years_active = 1990–present | notable_works = Speaking voice of Princess Jasmine in Disney's Aladdin (1992–present) | height_m = | spouse = | relatives = | website = | academyawards = | afiawards = | arielaward = | baftaawards = | césarawards = | emmyawards = | filmfareawards = | geminiawards = | goldenglobeawards = | goldenraspberryawards = | goyaawards = | grammyawards = | iftaawards = | laurenceolivierawards = | naacpimageawards = | nationalfilmawards = | sagawards = | tonyawards = | awards = Disney Legend (2011) }} Linda Larkin (born March 20, 1970) is an American actress and voice actress. The Internet Movie Database (IMDb) She is best known for voicing Princess Jasmine in Disney's 1992 animated feature film, Aladdin. She later reprised her role in the sequels, The Return of Jafar and Aladdin and the King of Thieves, as well as in the Kingdom Hearts and Disney Infinity video game series. In order for her to voice Princess Jasmine she had to lower her voice due to Disney saying her voice was too high for Jasmine's voice. For her work at Disney, Larkin was honored as a Disney Legend on August 19, 2011. Personal life A native of Los Angeles, she has been married to actor and musician Yul Vazquez since 2002. Filmography * 1990 - Zapped Again! - Joanne * 1991 - Murder, She Wrote - Waitress * 1991 - Doogie Howser, M.D. - Kelly * 1992 - Aladdin - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 1993 - Almost Home - Kim * 1993 - Wings - Lisa * 1994 - The Return of Jafar - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 1994–1995 - Aladdin - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 1995 - Aladdin on Ice - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 1995 - New York News - Additional voice * 1996 - Aladdin and the King of Thieves - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 1996 - Our Son, the Matchmaker - Melanie Miller * 1996 - Basquiat - Fan * 1997 - Childhood's End - Caroline Ballard * 1998 - Aladdin's Math Quest - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 1998 - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures: Fearless Friends - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 1998 - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures: Magic Maker - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 1998 - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures: Creatures of Invention - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 1998 - Aladdin's Arabian Adventures: Team Game - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 1998 - Trinity - Alycia * 1998 - My Girlfriend's Boyfriend - Cory Lindross (bride) * 1999 - Personals - Additional voice * 1999 - Hercules and the Arabian Night - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 1999 - Two Ninas - Carrie Boxer * 1999 - Final Rinse - Trudy Tackle * 1999 - Runaway Bride - Gill's girlfriend * 2000 - The Next Best Thing - Kelly * 2000 - Fear of Fiction - Liz * 2000 - Custody - Polly * 2001 - Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 2002 - Darkened Skye - Skye of Lynlorra * 2002 - Kingdom Hearts - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 2002–2003 - House of Mouse - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 2004 - Knots - Annette * 2005 - Disney Princess Party: Volume Two - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 2005 - The Maw - Nicole Hanson * 2006 - Kingdom Hearts II - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 2007 - Joshua - Ms. Karen Danforth * 2007 - Law & Order: Criminal Intent - Miriam Lemle * 2007 - You Belong to Me - Clara * 2007 - Disney Princess Enchanted Tales: Follow Your Dreams - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 2008 - The Maw 2: Save Planet - Nicole Hanson * 2011 - Kinect Disneyland Adventures - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 2013 - Grand Theft Auto V - Violet, The Local Population (voices) * 2013 - Sofia the First - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 2013 - Disney Infinity - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 2015 - Disney Infinity 3.0 - Princess Jasmine (voice) * 2015 - Amok - Jen * 2018 - Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2 - Princess Jasmine (voice) References External links * * Linda Larkin at the Disney Legends Website Category:1970 births Category:20th-century American actresses Category:21st-century American actresses Category:Actresses from Los Angeles Category:American film actresses Category:American television actresses Category:American voice actresses Category:American video game actresses Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios people Category:Living people